Skittles
by Samantha Strange
Summary: Dimitri Belikov – A well-respected twenty-four year-old Dhampir guardian, has never had skittles? Rose feels this needs to be fixed, so she dose the only thing she can... OOC


_**Skittles**_

_**Dimitri's Piont Of Veiw**_

"I can't belive you've never had a skittle!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, why does matter that I've never eaten a skittle?" I chuckeld.

"Just try one!" She handed me a bag. I turned away and tried to eat an orange one, which she slapped out of my hand. "Wait! Let me viedo tape this!"

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Okay, go." "You can not viedo tape me eating skittles!" "Why not?" She pouted. "You let me tape you last time!"

"And last time it was for something important! I will _not_ let you film me eating Skittles!" I wailed, turning his face so the camera wouldn't catch it. But truthfully, it was so she wouldn't see his flushed face.

Rose huffed. "You are being so immature, you know? It's just a silly video, I'll delete it afterwards, just come on!" she begged. As much as he loved her, she could be even more stubborn than he was, and that was saying a lot. Though, she was Rose Hathaway, probably the most persistent person in the world, and she wouldn't stop til she got what she wanted.

"Fine then." I mumbled, grabbing an orange skittle and placing it cautiously into my mouth. Rose smiled and watched my expressions go from disgusted to confused to curious and then finally, contentment. "Not bad." I tried a few more then looked straight into the camera. "Turn it off."

Rose snickered and watched the recording again, giggling. "You're facial expressions are to die for!"

"Rose!" I said, grabbing her by the waist, hence pulling them both onto the ground. "Get rid of it...Before I do something to you." I saw her raise an eyebrow, failing to do so, she raised both instead.

"Like what,exactly?" I didn't answer. "Show me." she callanged, her right hand still holding the camera.

I smirked, leaning down so my mouth was an inch away from hers. I could feel our breaths mingling, the room suddenly becoming warmer. I place my lips softly to hers, stretching the kiss out as long as possible. That kiss sent her reeling, making all sense leave her thoughts as she tangled her hands in my already-disheveled hair,pulling our mouths together again. These were the moments we couldn't get often, but when we did, we tried to make it last.

"I love you..." I murmurd against her lips, placing my left hand on her right wrist, holding onto her waist with my right hand. "I'd never even thought about finding love-about finding you. But I'm grateful I did, because you saved me, literaly..."

_**Rose's Point Of View**_

"Me either." I agreed. "I'd never really thought about relationships..Then I met you and well, here we are. And I never want to let you go, no matter what happens." She suddenly had the suspicion that his face was just as red as hers. If words did that to them, of course actual skin contact did much more. He ran his hand over my bare arm, leaving a burning sensation that wasn't unpleasant causing her entire body to shiver and hold herself closer to him, wanting to do things that would've embarrassed her if it were with someone else. But it wasn't with someone else...It was with her, well, not her soulmate, but her other half. Abruptly the idea popped into her head. She'd been thinking about this for a while now, so she gently pressed her tongue on his mouth, awaiting his reaction.

"Shh," I cooed, moving her hands to grab a hold on the back of his neck. Dimitri felt her pull their mouths together again, only this time, I led.

Suddenly I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You taste like orange Skittles." I saw him smile small, sitting back up and taking the camera in his hand. I gaped at him as he confessed.

"I deleted that video,"

I bit my lip, grabbing the bag of candy. "It's cool, I'm just going to do THIS!" she threw a handful of the tiny things in his direction, laughing. He just sat there, covered in Skittles, looking at her with those mesmerizing choclate brown eyes. Even though it had been a few years after they'd met, she still found herself a little breathless whenever they made eye contact-it was surreal.

"You are so strange," he commented as I smiled kindly.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, whispering slowly.

"Hey Dimitri, did you taste the rainbow?"

"God help me..." he said, pressing their lips together.


End file.
